Willow: A New Titan
by spookylover96
Summary: This is about Raven's twin, Willow. She has had a history of being dragged into evil even though she doesn't want to be. This story as it continues discusses her history and what she overcomes to eventually be the newest teen titan.
1. Chapter 1: Family Ties

"Chapter 1: Family Ties"

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Jump City with millions of stars dancing in the clear sky. The Titans just returned to the Tower from fighting Cinderblock, again. "Dudes, did you see the way I turned into a T-Rex and nailed Cinderblock?", Beast Boy exclaimed, hoping to get a pat on the back from his fellow teammates.

"Whatever, BB! I was the one who knocked him out!", Cyborg said, trying to annoy the young changeling.

"We all had a part in taking Cinderblock down, that's why we're a team." After Robin gave these wise words, he noticed something rather strange. It was a black cloak laying on their sofa; which would be normal if Raven's cloak wasn't blue. "Uh, Raven? Are you changing your look?" Immediately upon spotting the cloak, Raven expression changed from her usual one of indifference to one of worry and concern. Without saying a word, she reached for the computer panel and proceeded to set the security system; that is, until Starfire stopped her.

"Friend, why are you acting so strange and attempting to activate the system of security?", the Tamaranean asked curiously. However, Raven didn't answer but instead began searching the Tower frantically. All of the other Titans stilled stared on in confusion.

Finally, Robin spoke up and asked the question that everyone was wondering. "Raven, what's going on?" Suddenly, Raven stopped her search, took a deep breath, and began to explain her concern.

"Someone has broken into the Tower. Someone who should be far away from here, from me. I don't know how she got in here, but once I find her, she will never come back here again.", she said as she continued looking for the intruder.

A still confused Beast Boy asked, "But who is she?"

"And what is her connection to you?" Robin asked in a detective-like manner.

All of a sudden, a voice came out of the shadows, almost like it was from nowhere. "I'm disappointed that you never told your friends about me." Then, a teenage girl stepped into the light. She was wearing an orange shirt, long black pants, the mysterious black cloak, and orange and purple boots. She had a pale complexion and blue eyes similar to Raven's violet ones. She had a purple hippie headband around her head of short, straight, black hair. Her accessories consisted of a purple and silver cloak ornament and belt, like Raven's. She also had a large, black band around her wrist. She sort of looked like Raven, which confused the Titans even more.

Raven's expression changed to anger and aggravating as she glared at the mysterious intruder and said, "Everyone, this is Willow. She's my twin sister."


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise

The whole team gasped in astonishment and shock. "Whoa! Raven, you have a sister?!" Beast Boy bluntly exclaimed.

"Not just a sister, a twin." The robotic teenager added. By now, Raven was so angry that her demonic side was starting to come out.  
Willow started, "No need for introductions; I already know you all of you are. Anyway it's a real pleasure to..."

"NO!", Raven interrupted, "You have to leave right now. You can't possibly think that I'm going to let you stay."

"Listen, Raven. I wouldn't have come if I didn't think all the Titans would want to know what I've discovered. It's important." The twin's tone was calm yet worried and concerned. Robin could tell that she really needed their help.

"If it's something you discovered, then we don't want it." Raven protested.

"Hold on Raven," the young leader declared, "We can't just refuse to help someone, no matter how much you may not like them."

Starfire added, "I agree with Robin. We must do the learning of this discovery."

"Fine. Take her word for it. Just don't ask me to stay and listen." Right after saying that, Raven flew suddenly to her room to meditate and think about this long lost relative returning.

* * *

"Geez! What's her problem?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg added, "Yeah. I mean, you're her twin. I would think she'd be excited to see you."

Willow's countenance changed to one of sadness as she explained Raven's resentment. "Raven and I were both born to help Trigon with his evil plans. We were supposed to never leave each other's sides, which is why we had to be separated. When we were born, I was taken to Metrion and she stayed in Azarath. Everyone thought that Trigon couldn't complete his plan without the both of us. You see, she was the portal and I," she completed the sentence with most hesitation "was the weapon."

* * *

Upon hearing Willow's story, Robin realized why Raven didn't want her sister there. Immediately, he proceeded to Raven's room. When he go to the empath's room, he could hear her on the other side of the door. "Ugh, I can't believe she came here. She should know by now that we can't be close, not after what's already happened. I mean, it's not terrible to see here again, but how can I trust her?" All of a sudden, she heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door, she saw Robin standing there kind of nervously.

"Uh, Raven? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I guess." Raven answered.

"Willow told us why you try to keep your distance. But, why don't you think you can trust her?" Raven looked down both sides of the hallway and then quickly pulled him into her room and closed the door.

"My sister's powers are the same as mine, and more. The only thing is her specialty is trickery. She makes them look the other way and when they think they have her, she comes out and attacks."

"Do you think she is doing that to us?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Not sure. Her side of the prophecy was never fulfilled. I can't be sure she's not being the weapon right now."

"Well, the best thing to do is help her and watch for any signs of betrayal."

Raven sighed, "Alright." But also mumbled when Robin started back to the other Titans, "But you won't know it until it's too late."

* * *

When the both of them returned to the main room, Willow began explaining her purpose for being there. She proceeded over to her laptop to show them what she has learned. "I'm sure you are all familiar with the freeze machine used by the Brotherhood of Evil." She also brought up a picture of it to make sure they knew what she was talking about.

"Unfortunately, we do." the changeling said with a hint of resentment and bitterness. "But on the bright side, we used it to freeze them. They're frozen in their old lab."

"Not anymore." Willow exclaimed.

Starfire proceeded to ask with worry and curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is they're not frozen anymore. That's why I'm here. That's what I discovered." said Willow.

"That's impossible!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"How do you know this?" Robin asked in a detective-like manner.

Willow answered, "I'm a technology scientist. There's nothing about technology that I don't know about."

Starfire continues the conversation by saying, "Please, tell us how this unfreezing occurred."

Willow proceeds to explain, "The freezing device, before stolen by the Brotherhood of Evil, was owned by a man named Slade." This is some information that stunned everyone, yet they remained silent and allowed the young scientist to continue. "He built this device with a failsafe, just in case it was used on him in the future. When the temperature hits over eighty degrees, the device will unfreeze everything it previously froze."

"It reached over the eighty degrees almost every day last month. That means..." Starfire said.

"The Brotherhood of Evil has been on the loose for a month and we didn't even know it." Robin added.

Raven finally spoke up and asked, with her arms crossed and an unkind glare at her twin, "So, what do we do?" All of a sudden, the alarm went off throughout the Tower.

Robin, sitting at the computer, spoke up, "For now, we stop Plasimus. Then we can discuss our plan of attack."

Beast Boy then whispered so that Willow couldn't hear him, "What about Willow? We don't know her so we can't just leave her here alone."

Raven agreed, "Beast Boy is right, for once." The young changeling then shot her an annoyed look.

Robin decided, "She can come with us. After that, we can discuss what to do with her. Who knows, maybe she will turn out to be a good ally."

Despite their efforts, she heard every word they said. She frowned and thought to herself, "I promised him I wouldn't let anyone else down, not this time." She then glanced over at her sister and hope-to-be friends. "And that is something I intend to keep."


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Surfacing

By the time the Titans and Willow got downtown, Plasimus was already wreaking havoc. There were overturned cars covered with goo along the sides of the street. As the slime monster was lifting a van, it was hit in the back of the head by one of Starfire's star bolts. Once he turned around, there were the six young teenagers standing there.

The young Titans leader gave the famous command, "Titans, go!" All five of them charged toward the monster. However, before Willow could take one step, Raven turned around and gave her sister a stern look as she commanded Willow to stay put.

Willow protested, "But Raven, I can help you guys if only..."

"No!" Raven demanded, "Just stay there."

After Willow stepped back and begun to watch the Titans, she saw a shadowy figure that the others didn't see. It was a figure she knew all too well, Slade. Unable to tell the others, she chased after him. However, Robin saw the girl pursue and, even though he wanted to follow, he stayed with his team to help fight.

* * *

While the Titans were fighting, Willow caught up to Slade. Instead of continuing to run, he simply stopped and turned to look at her. The look in her eyes was one of anger and hatred.

"My dear Willow, it's been a long time." Slade said calmly, almost as if he knew who she was. As he knew it would this only made her angrier.

She glared and said, "Not long enough. In fact, I wish we never would've met at all."

"Now Willow, where would you be now if it wasn't for me?" This caused the blood within the young empath to boil. All of a sudden she lunged at him. However, when Slade reached to grab her, she simply faded away. When he turned back around, she managed to hit him and knock him off his feet. At that moment he remembered her powers, trickery. What lunged at him was merely an illusion she created. Once he got back on his feet, he brushed himself and looked at her. "Honestly, is this anyway to treat a former master?"

By this time Willow was furious. "You were never my master. You were never in control of me." She tried to hit him but he grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards.

While he had her in this position, he proceeded to speak to her. "Never in control huh? Who was it you used to work for? Who did you used to build technology for? Who were you too afraid to leave? The answer is me, Willow. It sounds to me like I controlled you more than you thought. I wonder how your new friends would feel if they knew the truth about your past. What would they think? What would your sister think?"

All of a sudden, the Titans appeared, victorious after their battle with Plasimus. "Hands off her, Slade." Robin demanded. That distraction allowed Willow to break away from Slade and use her powers to throw him halfway down the street.

When Slade got up, he glanced at her and said "Another time, Willow. Another time." All of a sudden a cloud of smoke appeared and by the time it vanished, so had Slade.

* * *

As Willow started to walk away, Robin went up to her and asked in a concerned manner, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Willow said. " I've studied Slade for years, to find out where all of his resources and tech came from. He must've found out." Even though Willow sounded very convincing, Robin and Raven still had their doubts as they looked at each other in disbelief. By now, the city was lit up, seeing that is was already night.

Cyborg looked at the time on his arm and sighed. "Well, it's late but I guess we could catch a movie while we're in town."

"Yeah, we can watch Robot Invasion 3 or Super Ninja Warrior 5!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Although, those were not the kinds of movies everyone had in mind.

Starfire said, "And I shall fetch the soda, popcorn, and beans of jelly."

As they were all walking toward the theater, Willow stopped and looked at them with amusement. "Forget the movie. We're going out."

They all looked at each other and Beast Boy curiously asked, "Um, we are?"

"Yeah, we can't just watch a movie when we can enjoy the fun the city has to offer." Willow explained with great excitement.

Robin looked at the rest of the team and then looked back at Willow. "What do have in mind?"

"I have this great place and you're probably the only heroes in town that don't know about it. So, it's about time you went."

Cyborg said with excitement, "Sounds better than a movie."

Followed by Starfire, "Yes, please take us to this place."

Willow began to walk as she motioned for them to follow. "C'mon. I'll show you the way."

As they were walking, Robin noticed that something was wrong with their new guest but he wasn't sure what. Raven noticed the same thing; however, Raven didn't trust Willow enough to believe her, even if what she would say was the truth.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

Willow looked at him in surprise almost as if no one had ever asked her that before. "Yeah, I'm alright." She smiled as Robin went over to walk next to Starfire. After he was with Starfire, she thought to herself. "And I hope it stays that way." She turned back in concern thinking about what Slade had said to her.


End file.
